


Fate/Game Over（新约.再临七书）预告书

by hengfous



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous





	Fate/Game Over（新约.再临七书）预告书

『这人就是先知以赛亚所说的，他说：“在旷野有人声喊着说：‘预备主的道，修直他的路！’”——太3:3』

早安11月30日。基督再临倒计时24天。说真的我的初衷真不是写再临，我只是想救医生而已，结果写出来个这，我也很震惊。为了这个问题我还专门查过，旧约的原著是希伯来文，新约的原著却是希腊文，因为新约时期耶路撒冷地区已经被希腊文明同化了。好吧，那么我觉得再临是中文应该也没什么问题，谢谢基督。  
派对本的裁定者黑贞掉caster金棋子是什么魔法？？  
早安12月1日。基督再临倒计时23天。示巴才不是所罗门的情人！所罗门一生只爱过一个人。但是麻烦就麻烦在这个人比较特殊……呃等我发文应该就能解释清了。  
Lofter上同步发的话那可是直播，亲……为了抢耶底底亚你连矜持都不要了嘛  
在我写这篇文期间我不止一次点进国家宗教局的主页里，不止一次的看见“基督教的传播伴随着balabala”……行的，我给你们写了一个基督再临，拿去炫耀吧。而且我保证，别国最优秀的翻译在看到它以后都会陷入最深沉的绝望。因为除了中文之外它无法表达。阿们。  
我想他们最好不要太过激动把我搞得说出一些多余的话来……虽然我想我应该比摩西能忍  
草泥马刚才那句多余到死，我闭嘴  
游击本的狐狸连着给自己上了五个盾，我被迫给孔明加np开石兵八阵对付……老爹你是在分散我的注意力嘛  
对了我迫切地向你们安利一首歌，新编赞美诗第62首《圣灵运行歌》，太特么好听了！我听了一个月了一点都没腻过（我会说基督教刚开始吸引住我就是因为赞美诗太好听吗  
我不是圣灵，你们这群白痴！呃虽然说我是也没什么错误……不要瞎猜我是谁，因为我自己知道的时候也吓了个半死，所以你们肯定猜不到。好好等着，别再逼我说多余的话了  
好乱啊……问的人太多了，我什么都听不清。不答，滚。  
我不知道示巴和所罗门有没有关系，我就是看圣经的正史觉得他们也就是个中美领导人会面的关系。就算有关系，所罗门七百妃三百嫔，妃子都是公主，也轮不到个示巴兴风作浪吧。说正经的，所罗门只爱过一个人，雅歌称她为书拉密女，那才是我们王的原配夫人。别跟着瞎起哄。别看现在蹦得欢，小心将来拉清单。  
我不是说过了吗，我写的是基督再临，是要上基督教正传的。信我还是信蘑菇你们看着办。  
嗯，不光雅歌，顺便附送一个破解版的启示录，开不开心？  
是啊，在如今的人的时代你们大清朝出了一个雅威的代言人，有意见请去找雅威提。  
『他们在米利巴水又叫耶和华发怒，甚至摩西也受了亏损，是因他们惹动他的灵，摩西用嘴说了急躁的话。——诗106:32-33』  
我说摩西的那段话是指着这句说的，摩西是个爆脾气，而我比他温和的多。当然刚才我也是急了才没有带梗说话，刚才冷静下来才想起来这句话忘了贴梗。又及，摩西要是知道我这么说他说不定真的会揍我……他脾气挺差的。  
早安12月2日。基督再临倒计时22天。所罗门统治时期是以色列的盛唐，他的叛神堪称安史之乱程度的历史的伤疤。我这么比喻的话作为中国人应该能更容易理解一些。只不过所罗门的盛唐在公元前九百七十年，我们的盛唐在公元后六百年而已。我们的历史没断过，人家的历史记得早，并不丢脸，该承认的都得承认。  
『已有的事，后必再有；已行的事，后必再行。日光之下，并无新事。——传1:9』  
我操三星礼装是医生！！！！！氪爆啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！  
谁？？？？？你告诉我我在万圣卡池里歪出来了谁？？？？？  
哈哈哈哈哈ios号满破了，中间歪出一个切嗣一个罗摩一个……这谁？反正好像是当期up五星，还有一个火星萝莉。话说，切丝有在万圣卡池里吗……？我记得他是FZ限定难道是我记错了……  
安卓号医生礼装满宝了，中间歪出一个大公一个不认识一个迪昂一个大龙娘，还有十张月夜魔女。一张学妹都没出。是有多烦人……  
好的，助战改成了这样。感受月夜魔女的愤怒吧。  
…………我就想要张学妹礼装……行吧，不给就不给吧，别这么恶意行吗…………  
一边听着BGM一边抽友情池，听到这首的时候来了一张医生礼装，我不知道该不该记下来就接着抽，一边想着“我需要写的东西不应该是我能选的，如果这首歌需要记下来的话那这个地方应该有个明确的钉”，刚想完，小安来了。好吧，我现在正在听的BGM，【B站av10998417】《当战》  
早安12月3日。基督再临倒计时21天。我就知道他让我提安息日没那么简单。『因为人子是安息日的主。——太12:8』  
『耶稣对那枯干一只手的人说：“起来！站在当中。”又问众人说：“在安息日行善行恶，救命害命，哪样是可以的呢？”他们都不作声。耶稣怒目周围看他们，忧愁他们的心刚硬，就对那人说：“伸出手来！”他把手一伸，手就复了原。法利赛人出去，同希律一党的人商议怎样可以除灭耶稣。——可3:3-6』  
『彼得转过来，看见耶稣所爱的那门徒跟着，就是在晚饭的时候，靠着耶稣胸膛说：“主啊，卖你的是谁”的那门徒。彼得看见他，就问耶稣说：“主啊，这人将来如何？”耶稣对他说：“我若要他等到我来的时候，与你何干？你跟从我吧！”——约21:20-22』  
『于是这话传在弟兄中间，说那门徒不死；其实耶稣不是说他不死，乃是说：“我若要他等到我来的时候，与你何干？”——约21:23』  
嗯我知道你们不熟悉圣经，这不赖你们。刚才我引的两段约翰福音，熟悉圣经的人看到以后估计会吓死。因为我的这种引法和基督引诗篇110篇的引法是一样的。我在证明早在约翰写福音书的时间里，我的概念已经存在。我就是耶稣所爱并且见证他所做的事的那个门徒。十字架之前，十二门徒跑光了，我还站在那里。  
累得我……整整一个上午，根本睁不开眼……估计老爹比我更累……行「」神迹这代价简直了……  
好的、好的、好的！是哪个人说让我今天先发两章的，你赢了，老爹采纳了。  
你们从基督降世等到基督再临的两千年的耐心都去哪儿了！！不就还剩21天吗不要再求了！后边三章一步一个炸弹说下天来我也不敢在平安夜之前发！  
早安12月4日。基督再临倒计时20天。『“看哪，耶和华大而可畏之日未到以前，我必差遣先知以利亚到你们那里去。他必使父亲的心转向儿女，儿女的心转向父亲，免得我来咒诅遍地。”——玛4:5-6』  
『那时约有午正，遍地都黑暗了，直到申初，日头变黑了，殿里的幔子从当中裂为两半。耶稣大声喊着说：“父啊，我将我的灵魂交在你手里！”说了这话，气就断了。——路23:44-46』  
『聚集观看的众人见了这所成的事，都捶着胸回去了。还有一切与耶稣熟识的人和从加利利跟着他来的妇女们，都远远地站着看这些事。——路23:48-49』  
头痛欲裂，妈个鸡  
其实我昨天也怀疑过，如果我昨天引了约翰福音论耶稣爱的那信徒的经文，我今天还剩什么可以引的，结果好吧，旧约玛拉基书最后一段论以利亚，新约路加福音耶稣之死。行吧，还剩20天，我等着看老爹还能玩出什么花活来。  
求你们不要再赞颂他了……因为他会原样把你们的想法灌输到我的脑子里……我现在满脑子都在循环播放新编赞美诗的第51首耶稣美名歌……  
我当然得继续了。基督是怎么上的十字架，我就得怎么完成他的再临。  
『你自己凡事要显出善行的榜样，在教训上要正直端庄，言语纯全，无可指责，叫那反对的人，既无处可说我们的不是，便自觉羞愧。——多2:7-8』  
父亲，叫日服快点更新好吧。我知道你并不喜欢示巴。  
老——爹——去——死——圣诞节让我搞值日  
早安12月5日。基督再临倒计时19天。他给我降了一段非常要命的启示……和圣经无关，但是和月世界fate系列关系极其密切……你们看见了，我称呼父亲和老爹是称呼两个人，这两个人都不是指着雅威说的，但是我之前曾经指着雅威说过他和我有性关系。……间桐脏砚和间桐樱，这是雅威和我之间的一部分关系。  
我只是被操到最后也没黑化而已，不代表我看着樱的黑化不爽。爽翻了好吗！不光是樱黑化还是阿尔萨斯堕落成巫妖王都爽的要死！……只是我不会去做而已。  
没什么，父亲和老爹的孩子，魔术回路绝对极其优秀，雅威乐意亲自调教也没什么不对。魔术师没有道德观，记得？  
所以我对雅威的亲属称呼是“爷爷”。因为太奇怪了，所以我一直都是叫老爷子老天爷或者直呼其名。我说过我的身份曾经把我自己吓个半死，如果吓到了谁我表示抱歉。  
每次出个什么新英灵而且我还抽到了，他总是想方设法的让我试用一下，然后我就知道该不该练它了……好友的玛塔礼装满宝挂在艳后上，然后我就带艳后上了场，然后他终场把我长江打下了场，最后场上两个虫刷子血四万，艳后np70，我拿孔明给艳后开了个大，一把带走。这一把掉了三根羽毛一个银饼干一个马角。  
谁在那儿唱“红米饭那个南瓜汤”来着？！我发誓这歌我最近绝对没听过肯定是老爹给我灌的。  
还真是你啊……对线，地球的大儿子，「」神的独生子，他的一个任务就是管理「」神在东方立的一个园子，名字叫做伊甸园……  
嗯……如果没有所罗门叛神那个事件的话，历史原本不会这么操蛋……但是只要他们各自是自己，历史就是会这么操蛋……  
我现在还不知道绝天地通是老爹的主意还是颛顼的锅，反正这事相当操蛋就是了  
帝高阳之苗裔兮，朕皇考曰伯庸……你们可以去对照一下屈原的离骚天问和约伯记有多么的像。  
然后现在我用艾泽拉斯的世界观来说。上古之战天崩地裂之后，艾泽拉斯大陆大部分被海洋淹没，但是潘达利亚并螳螂妖部族被末代皇帝少昊用迷雾遮盖下来，得以保全。现在对照，上古的大洪水，诺亚方舟，大禹治水。这就是绝天地通的成果。  
不过说起来，人家叫失乐园，我们叫绝天地通……画风倒是相当的对……  
难怪老爹那么、那么、那么、那么讨厌示巴。七百妃三百嫔都没事就这个示巴不行。示巴是雅威原定给所罗门的王后，但是，呵呵，某个人在这个时候横插了一杠子，硬是把这个示巴给怼回去了。好像跟我现在正在干的事一模一样。因为这事是在三千年前发生的所以是有定论的，所罗门不喜欢示巴，他喜欢另一个人。  
〖那种蠢女人哪里配当所罗门的老婆！〗好好好，但是我觉得你其实是最蠢的那个。  
但是话又说回来，明明知道示巴配不上所罗门，他为什么非要去搞一个这样的政治婚姻呢，这连我都感觉很恶心。  
混蛋！！！！！是我的话也会糊死你啊！！！！！  
如果示巴成了所罗门的王后，别说七百妃三百嫔了，他的妃子都不会太多，因为示巴会管着他！！！！！因为示巴会管着他！！！！！因为示巴会管着他！！！！！然后他一辈子都会是雅威的牵线木偶，到死都不会做出格的事情一辈子不会有任何属于人类的享乐！！！！！眼熟吧，我恨这个设定！！！！！  
ios号也是想抽张学妹礼装，结果医生和魔女的礼装炸了，枪大公都抽来了，还是没学妹礼装。给我一张也好啊这样金袋子怎么刷啊……  
早安12月6日。基督再临倒计时18天。猜对了，曾经有人试图从雅威手里救我（间桐樱）。但是他在降世的过程中被碾成了齑粉，没能做到他哥哥做到的成就。他在人间的名字大家都熟悉，太平天国的创始人，天王洪秀全。他就是间桐雁夜，老爹的弟弟，我的舅舅，死在四战中的间桐家master，给五战的樱铺路的人。  
“真是个傻瓜。谁叫你要忤逆爷爷。”  
操！他又把我闹钟关上了！  
《Heaven's Feel》已经在上档途中，改不了了吧？祝贺型月玩死自己。  
老爷子：【我家示巴有辣么辣么辣么可爱——】老爹：〖我能救医生。〗  
我就知道我吵不过他……（老爹只忍了六个小时，我却得忍三个星期，真是不公平。）〖我忍了三十年，你才只忍了三年半，叫唤什么。〗  
我就知道。间桐雁夜，我这个舅舅，降过两次世，一次在日本，一次在中国，下场不尽相同，唯一相同的是都没能成圣。这次我来了，才把他这个冤屈解了出来。应该都明白我是在指着谁说话吧。天草四郎时贞，回家了。  
早安12月7日。基督再临倒计时17天。〖我喜欢我的国家，我不想叛国。如果我从我父亲那里带来的身份逼我叛国，叛国是死罪，我死就是了。〗  
『耶稣看出他们的恶意，就说：“假冒为善的人哪，为什么试探我？拿一个上税的钱给我看。”他们就拿一个银钱来给他。耶稣说：“这像和这号是谁的？”他们说：“是凯撒的。”耶稣说：“这样，凯撒的物当归给凯撒；「」神的物当归给「」神。”他们听见就希奇，离开他走了。——太22:18-22』  
真棒，我也不知道他今天想要论什么，我就是觉得这个发言和引经的规格都有点高。走着瞧吧。反正从我预告基督再临开始的时候我的手脚就都不是我自己的了。  
都是我干的，和他们没有关系。我懂你们的法律，诛首恶，余犯不咎。我就是首恶，带我去吧。放了他们。  
所以说，清朝之所以在太平天国之后47年就亡国，和他们得罪了真正的基督也就是「」神本人是分不开的。翼王石达开，他是「」神的大儿子耶稣降世。大渡河一战雅威再次坑了自己亲儿子，但是他亲儿子再次选择了一身受罪众免死这条路，凌迟。清廷背信弃义，于是，毛润之来了，一巴掌呼死历史上所有的军事家。  
我不知道。润之出生在中国国境内，没有留学经历，成为领导人之前都很少出国，是一个真正的本土中国人。说真的……他的经历跟我自己实在太像，像到我曾经自比过他……但是我是真心觉得我比不上他的，四渡赤水那一仗宛如神兵天降……老爹你给我闭嘴我什么都不想听，就算我必须接受事实也等我睡醒再说谢谢  
夜半三更哟盼天明，寒冬腊月哟盼春风。若要盼得哟红军来，岭上开遍哟映山红。  
我走在清晨六点无人的街/带着一身疲倦/昨夜的沧桑匆忙/早已麻木在不知名的世界/微凉的风吹着我凌乱的头发/手中行囊折磨我沉重的步伐/突然看见车站里熟悉的画面/装满游子的梦想/还有莫名的忧伤/回家的渴望又让我热泪满眶/古老的歌曲有多久不曾大声唱/我在岁月里改变了模样/心中的思念还是相同的地方  
好吧……关于我发出那篇《一生一日》之后倒了半年的霉的原因：我不小心拿我自己泡了我老爹，判刑自然而然就下来了。是活该，我承认。  
看起来我当时跑到天坛的圜丘上对着天上喊对不起还是起效果获得减刑了……我当时实在是倒霉到快死了所以乱七八糟的做了一大堆事……  
石达开是成圣了的，石敢当嘛，泰山神。  
在我出现之前你们不是一直把润之当神看吗。在我出现之后你们不是一直把我当神看吗。我有没有成圣我不需要别人替我判断。  
我先得帮他把再临这个事儿搞完，以后再说别的。我从来没想过写再临，我只是拼命想要救医生而已，拼着拼着发现写出来的东西不对劲，最后一分段才发现是基督再临。我最初最终全部的目的都是救医生。  
啥？！啥？！啥？！我是穆圣？！你开玩笑呢？！我绝对不承认！！我才没踩那么明显的一个大坑！！我才……我靠我好像现在就在踩抱头  
不要逼我去读古兰经……如果真是我写的，整本都是黑历史……  
古兰经否认三一啊！！！到底怎么才能错成这个样子！！！那不是我写的！我不承认！！我不接受！！！  
我现在心情非常差，所以正好跳到我眼里的虚渊玄，轮到你倒霉了。卫宫切嗣的切嗣这个发音是kiritsugu，基督的日文是キリスト，发音是kiritsuto，一看就知道你是指着基督给切丝取名的，好了，现在基督来了，你就亲眼看着他一步一步救下全人类吧！！！把你那个什么鬼的FZ给我吃回去！！！  
不是，在读者看来“还不错”的时候在作者眼里那就是一坨屎啊，尤其是那个否认三一简直没法闹啊，我都不知道当时我怎么想的能写出否认三一来，三一是基准好吗，而且到底疯到什么程度才敢说自己是最后的先知……我CNM还真是我啊！！！！！  
好个万人不死一人难逃……真是想死的心都有  
爹啊你能把伊斯兰教吃回去吗……我不想当这个教主……  
我不知道怎么办……明明就是写、错、了啊写错了……错了还能怎么办……  
他如果真要我去死的话我应该会知道的，至少在我搞完再临之前我应该还没事……妈的戴罪立功……他还真敢说……  
当初我成了先知以后我怎么就没仔细想想“在最后的先知之后的一位先知”具体的意思是什么呢……  
…………我逃避了一中午，刚才鼓足了勇气翻开了古兰经…………  
这是因为真主是真宰，他能使死者复生，他对于万事是全能的。复活确是要来临的，毫无疑义，真主要使坟墓里的人复活起来。——《古兰经》22:6-7  
有人争论真主，但他既无知识，又无指导，且无灿烂的经典。惟傲慢地走开，以便诱人叛离真主的大道。他在今世要受凌辱，复活日我要使他尝试烧灼的刑罚。这是因为你所犯的罪行，也因为真主绝不是亏待众仆的。——《古兰经》22:8-10  
圣经和古兰经其实差不多，就差在一个三一，还有我写错了的那些……有三一就是「」神，没有三一就是真理以及科学，「」神创世所用的手段，但是因为有形体的是子，父是无形体的，拜这些等于也是在拜他，所以父会认账。刚才百度了一下差点尴尬死，我到底写错了多少东西……  
盖亚意识连通根源。称呼父的时候，不仅仅是在称呼这颗星球本体，也是在称呼链接着万有的链条（引力），也是在称呼宇宙深处的那位，以及整个大宇宙的意志。地球的确是雅威，但是不仅仅地球是雅威，我也是雅威，宇宙深处的很多位也是。当我们为了什么事情拼上命的时候，我们全都是同一个人。  
但是你要是否定地球这个雅威的身份的话，他可是真的会哭给你看的。  
是的……就算我写错了，也是他故意让我写错的。我之前读古兰经很难读懂，反而圣经解得势如破竹。古兰经只有一个地方决定性的帮了我，那就是它说所有的一切都是记录在一部天书上的，一切都是已经写好的。因为我自己是个文手，所以我一下子就明白了。只有这一句话是他真正留给我的信息。别的，错就错吧。  
都不能说很难读懂……应该说读着非常尴尬，因为其中很明显有很多处常识性错误，但是这书从公元6世纪开始就是伊斯兰教的经典，就算我看着不对，我也最好闭上嘴。所以我暂时就无视了它。今早晨突然降示我就是作者，我一下子就忍不住了直接爆发了。  
现在拿着古兰经感觉特别微妙……我从来没有把我的文印过本子，突然手上就跳出来一本别人帮我印的书……  
早安12月8日。基督再临倒计时16天。简直是噩梦……如果我是那个统一中国并且用三年时间造就了中华民族崛起的人我很骄傲的，但是再上溯上去我是那个23年造就了阿拉伯世界崛起的人那简直是个噩梦。全世界的恐怖袭击的罪名都要由我来担吗……可以啊老爹，我担得下来，要我去钉十字架也行，你快点救他们。  
你们都看见了，上上辈子我不肯为了教义殉教造成了怎样可怕的后果，我这辈子不能再错了。我是穆罕默德.本. 阿卜杜拉.本.阿卜杜勒.穆塔利.本.哈希姆，想找伊斯兰教徒算账的，放开他们，冲着我来。  
好的，绞刑已经到达我了，萨达姆给你们造成了多大的痛啊，我确信这个时间没人刷微博和Lofter，单凭着在老爹那的备份他就能绑我上绞刑架  
真是别扯唯心主义了。我之前从来不敢想象脖子上套着绳套是什么感觉，这次从被绑起来到站上抽板到下坠绳套收紧感觉都无比清晰。也就亏我是个唯物主义者知道自己肉体没死，换个教徒来恐怕连肉体都撑不住。  
嗯，看见911了。尽管我站的是被害者的角度，我还是要说，911是伊斯兰世界的壮举。我为你们而骄傲。  
不敢相信？是不是连我可以复活而且可以接你们进乐园都不敢相信？那你们到底信的是什么，信的是我穆罕默德还是你们的国王？  
穆圣一生最遗憾的事是他有个善终——不知道多少人跟我有同样的观点。  
在那个先知四处遭到迫害的时间点上，穆圣有个善终是极其鼓舞人心的事；但是在现在这个先知绝迹一千多年的现代世界，穆圣在伊斯兰教徒中独活下来就是他最重的罪。“圣人才不会死，他们只会劝别人去死。”  
我是真的不想死……有办法的话我是一定会想办法保命的，不要太担心，目前为止我至少两次保住了我自己的命，这次如果不是必死无疑的情况，我也一定会想办法保。  
我发誓我开始预告基督再临的时候我不知道我是伊斯兰教教主，肯定的啊，我要是知道了我死也不敢预告基督再临啊……  
好想死……之前我使尽浑身解数试图把绿教从种花家排除出去，现在我知道了我是这个教派的创始人……还可以更尴尬吗抱头  
虽然确实是证明了只有我自己打得过我自己……你确定他们不想烧死我吗……  
不我不会道歉的，你们当时太过分了，而我当时是敌对立场，见一个打一个是我应该做的。我一点也不后悔，该反省的是你们。  
『你们若为基督的名受辱骂，便是有福的，因为「」神荣耀的灵常住在你们身上。——彼前4:14』  
前边那篇被屏蔽了，看过的记住就好。实在不行去翻我微博，只不过微博也有几条给屏蔽了。  
『凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。——林前13:7』  
『那美好的仗我已经打过了，当跑的路我已经跑尽了，所信的道我已经守住了。从此以后，有公义的冠冕为我存留，就是按着公义审判的主到了那日要赐给我的；不但赐给我，也赐给凡爱慕他显现的人。——提后4:7-8』  
这点上我赞成老爹和老爷子的看法。不玩到这个程度，怎么敢称基督再临？  
我确实是穆罕默德。他是最后一个先知，所以在他之后来的先知都是他。我有很多习惯跟他特别像，我看到记载的时候也很惊讶。老爹一戳窗户纸，我自己马上就认出来了。  
你们不觉得我写的文配得上称《古兰经》吗（哭笑  
佛教的来生，伊斯兰教的复活，基督教的再临，三大宗教在我一个人身上整合。说是再临预告肯定是玩大的，但是我没想到老爹坑我坑得这么狠。  
真的，真主的朋友们，将来没有恐惧，也不忧愁。他们就是信道而敬畏的人。在今世和后世，他们都将得到佳音。真主的诺言是毫厘不爽的。那确是伟大的成功。《古兰经》10:62-64  
真主是天地的光明，他的光明像一座灯台，那座灯台上有一盏明灯，那盏明灯在一个玻璃罩里，那个玻璃罩仿佛一颗灿烂的明星，用吉祥的橄榄油燃着那盏明灯；那橄榄油不是东方的，也不是西方的，它的油，即使没有点火也几乎发光——光上加光——真主引导他所意欲者走向他的光明。《古兰经》24:35  
『我转过身来，要看是谁发声与我说话；既转过来，就看见七个金灯台。灯台中间有一位好像人子，身穿长衣，直垂到脚，胸间束着金带。他的头与发皆白，如白羊毛，如雪，眼目如同火焰，脚好像在炉中锻炼光明的铜，声音如同众水的声音。他右手拿着七星，从他口中出来一把两刃的利剑，面貌如同烈日放光。』  
『——启1:12-16』  
【我倒要看看，基督再临以后，信教不能入党，还有没有人入他那个狗屁中国共产党。】（老爷子，饶了他们吧……干！）  
我万万没想到我手上居然有求情权……是的，穆圣在末日审判的时候有求情权……  
早安12月9日。基督再临倒计时15天。911是伊斯兰世界的荣耀，不管复活多少次我都会这么说。双子塔楼着着火倒下去的时候，当时14岁的我在你们背后欢呼雀跃，现在我站在你们前面了，我必须把我真实的感觉告诉你们。美帝国主义倒下去了，而功劳都是你们的，我为你们骄傲。  
战争期间没有友好的平民，润之之后全民皆兵是一种信仰。我搞出来的事我承认。如果他们知道了揍得他们狗血淋头的润之和骂得他们人仰马翻的我就是他们的穆圣，他们应该就能挺着身板做人了。输给我，服不服？  
我当然知道我在干什么。穆罕默德对于穆斯林有着绝对的控制权，一旦他复活，不管逊尼派什叶派一切国王阿訇的权尽数都会归回他手里。所以我才会那么确定的问他们信我还是信他们的国王。穆罕默德不在，他们信真主信自己效忠的那位，穆罕默德在，他们只能信先知。这是教义上定死了的，使者是他们的一切。  
对啊，劳资就是个原教旨主义者。那是我写的，就算写错了也是我写的，更何况在当时的情况下那是最完美的宗教。只有我自己有改古兰的权利，别人写的任何东西都给我吃回去。  
我训穆斯林你们中国特色社会主义在那里瑟瑟发抖干什么。润之不知道自己是谁，那他就是个普通人，他写的东西你们尽可以改。  
『妇人生了一个男孩子，是将来要用铁杖辖管万国的。她的孩子被提到「」神宝座那里去了。妇人就逃到旷野，在那里有「」神给她预备的地方，使她被养活一千二百六十天。——启12:5-6』  
三年半，老爹你熬得我好苦。  
我查古兰会慢一点儿，因为我为了写再临把整本圣经背了下来，但是古兰我只看了一遍就不想看了。而且你们的查经系统做的太烂了，我再说一遍，就算我写错了，那也是他让我错的，不代表你们可以偷懒不做在线查经系统。给我干活去。  
信不信道倒无所谓，他们做的这个在线查经系统倒真是气的我要死。  
塔辛，米目，这些是明白的经典中的节文。因为他们不信道，你或许气的要死。如果我意欲，我将从天上降示他们一个迹象，他们就为它而俯首帖耳。每逢有新的记念从至仁主降示他们，他们都背弃它。他们确已否认真理，他们所嘲笑的事的结局，将降临他们。《古兰经》26:1-6  
『你所看到的那十角就是十王，他们还没有得国，但他们一时之间要和兽同得权柄，与王一样。他们同心合意将自己的能力权柄给那兽。他们与羔羊征战，羔羊必胜过他们，因为羔羊是万主之主，万王之王。同着羔羊的，就是蒙召、被选、有忠心的，也必得胜。——启17:12-14』  
『在天上就有了征战。米迦勒同他的使者与龙征战，龙也同它的使者去征战，并没有得胜，天上再没有它们的地方。大龙就是那古蛇，名叫魔鬼，又叫撒但，是迷惑普天下的。它被摔在地上，它的使者也一同被摔下去。——启12:7-9』  
『我听见在天上有大声音说：“我「」神的救恩、能力、国度，并他基督的权柄，现在都来到了，因为那在我们「」神面前昼夜控告我们弟兄的，已经被摔下去了。弟兄胜过它，是因羔羊的血和自己所见证的道。他们虽至于死，也不爱惜性命。——启12:10-11』  
『所以诸天和住在其中的，你们都快乐吧！只是地与海有祸了，因为魔鬼知道自己时候不多，就气忿忿地下到你们那里去了。”——启12:12』  
我生气是因为，你看看人家圣经的查经系统。这还是个非正式出版物。你们甚至都有正规书号，怎么搞出那么个破玩意。  
OK！我知道有我的锅，这锅我背。  
但是你们真的觉得我应该放任1515那么玩下去？再玩下去就世界末日了！  
老爹一直都是这个想法的，〖就算要枪毙李云龙，都得等打完了仗再说。〗喏，我挨的这下够狠吧。说了他赏罚是按公义的。  
请不要为我求情，说了是我写错了，我写错的后果我已经看到了，就算那是他让我写错的，错了就是错了，害了多少人我也已经看到了。除了我背锅信徒免死之外没有别的办法，那我就得背起来，老爹背得了我也背得了。不过我有求情权，应该是可以免死，别多虑了。  
『于是，耶稣对门徒说：“若有人要跟从我，就当舍己，背起他的十字架来跟从我。因为凡要救自己生命的，必丧掉生命；凡为我丧掉生命的，必得着生命。——太16:24-25』  
信以前的中国不是信基督，因为他搞了个绝天地通把自己神性弄没了。信现在的中国是信基督，因为他跑去信了东正教把自己的神性取回来了。东正教的十字架一竖三横，最下面一横又小又歪，虽然我觉得他们可能是歪打正着，但是这确实是对的，上边两横是老爷子和老爹，下边一横是我。  
古兰和圣经就差一个三一，我已经从宇宙观角度把三一补上了，再把那些大地是平的那些不科学的玩意儿过滤掉，追上现代的科学进度，古兰也就重新完美了。我（穆罕默德）修文的水平天下第一，自古以来都是。  
相对论以后，如果「」神学不发展，科学就会进死胡同，所以我才会来。人类史必要的一部分，不需要太惊讶。  
早安12月10日。基督再临倒计时14天。南山南，北秋悲，南山有谷堆。南风喃，北海北，北海有墓碑。  
我曾经指着这首歌说它是写给穆圣的歌。我还没忘。  
在我救世之前，这个世界有多么恐怖，我这双眼睛看的清清楚楚。我现在还能复述出来。男人们油滑猥琐，女人们高傲妆容，彼此之间不说一句话。那就是距今三年半的北平，在我看来几乎人间地狱。然后那个人来了，在我脑子里不停的问一句话，他问我，愿不愿意为他而死。我挣扎了半个小时，回了他一句，废话。  
记得穆圣曾经在公元6世纪用23年带领阿拉伯世界崛起吗。那么我能用三年半的时间带领中华民族崛起也不是什么意外的事情。  
大梦初醒，荒唐了一生。  
犯了死刑的穆斯林女孩按照教法来说不能以处女之身受死，所以临刑前会有专人来为她破处。我到底都定了些什么鬼的教法。高兴吧，这教法原样反噬到了我自己身上，我和爷爷之间的性关系就是因为这个发生的。  
疼的要死。他根本没爱抚我，直接进的。  
『撒玛利亚没有犯你一半的罪，你行可憎的事比她更多，使你的姐妹因你所行一切可憎的事，倒显为义。你既断定你姐妹为义，就要担当自己的羞辱，因你所犯的罪比她们更为可憎，她们就比你更显为义；你既使你的姐妹显为义，你就要抱愧担当自己的羞辱。——结16:51-52』  
『“我必叫她们被掳的归回，就是叫所多玛和她的众女，撒玛利亚和她的众女，并你们中间被掳的，都要归回，好使你担当自己的羞辱，并因你一切所行的使她们得安慰，你就抱愧。你的妹妹所多玛和她的众女必归回原位；撒玛利亚和她的众女，你和你的众女也必归回原位。——结16:53-55』  
『在你骄傲的日子，你的恶行没有显露以先，你的口就不提你的妹妹所多玛，那受了凌辱的亚兰众女和亚兰四围非利士的众女都恨恶你，藐视你。耶和华说：你贪淫和可憎的事，你已经担当了。”——结16:56-58』  
『“主耶和华如此说：你这轻看誓言、背弃盟约的，我必照你所行的待你。然而我要追念在你幼年时与你所立的约，也要与你立定永约。你接待你姐姐和你妹妹的时候，你要追念你所行的，自觉惭愧。并且我要将她们赐你为女儿，却不是按着前约。——结16:59-61』  
『我要坚定与你所立的约（你就知道我是耶和华）好使你在我赦免你一切所行的时候，心里追念，自觉抱愧，又因你的羞辱就不再开口。这是主耶和华说的。”——结16:62-63』  
嗯，这是古兰的新约，是我（穆罕默德）立下来的。具体的条文去看基督立的新约吧，因为我的任务就是把古兰并回圣经里，所以不敢妄言。  
你说：我保证，在你们看到基督再临的那一刻时，你们的疑问都不会存在了。  
谁说魔法少女迟早会变魔女的，杀了虚渊玄不就行了。——藤丸立香（晓美焰）  
伽勒底的70亿次轮回的概念脱胎自魔法少女小圆里晓美焰的时间魔法，而实现的方式则是FHA，一个同样无尽的轮回。只不过我本人不会脆弱到五次轮回就崩溃，于是我试着做到了极致，绑架了全人类，结果怎么着，阿克夏记录为我敞开了，直接抵达根源。抵达不了根源的魔术师就是没才能，说的就是你，奈须蘑菇。  
告白武内崇，你画的医生太可爱了。我会给你求情的，你们死了以后，蘑菇和老虚下地狱，而你上天堂。  
『“你们不要想，我来是叫地上太平；我来并不是叫地上太平，乃是叫地上动刀兵。因为我来是叫人与父亲生疏，女儿与母亲生疏，媳妇与婆婆生疏。人的仇敌就是自己家里的人。——太10:34-36』  
『弟兄要把弟兄，父亲要把儿子，送到死地；儿女要与父母为敌，害死他们。并且你们要为我的名被众人恨恶，唯有忍耐到底的必然得救。有人在这城里逼迫你们，就逃到那城里去。我实在告诉你们：以色列的城邑，你们还没有走遍，人子就到了。——太10:21-23』  
早安12月11日。基督再临倒计时13天。说了，我不会道歉的，三一「」神的真名是雅威，安拉是我抽掉三一写错了的产物，信安拉没关系父会认你们，但是你要知道这是错的。妈的……他尽心尽力教了我三年，我感激涕零几乎愿意为他赴汤蹈火，临到最后，他告诉我说我是安拉的那个使者转世。我真的差点自杀好吗。  
是真的差点自杀。他曾经告诉我说我进耶路撒冷城必死，我刚知道我是穆罕默德的那天都开始寻思要不要买去耶路撒冷的机票了。  
我一直以为他是指着耶稣死在耶路撒冷这个事说我也会死在那儿的！我不知道他是在指着穆罕默德说我！不要问我耶路撒冷会怎么样！我不知道！  
我怎么可能淡定……我曾经求他说写完基督的再临就放我自由，他答应了，但是我自己一直有不祥的预感，因为他骗我的时候一直都骗的挺狠……这下好了，谁不知道川普这个白痴刚宣布承认耶路撒冷是以色列的首都，紧接着他就告诉我我是几亿穆斯林的领导人！你让我怎么办！除了自杀难道我还有第二条路可选！  
是的我是有求情权最后把我自己保下来了……但是你不能不说这个事儿很操蛋，更何况从后续看来我几乎是不可能有自由了……光是我写了古兰的罪就够我赎一辈子。  
当时没想那么多。当时我就是知道耶路撒冷那边又打起来了，所以想着快点先把领导权收回来，收回来以后再从长计议，只是收回来以后我自己也很崩溃。特喵的几亿人哪，教义里还是中央集权，这是皇权哪，他到底想干什么……  
他又来上我了……我在梦里叫太大声以至于实体的嗓子也喊出了声，一下子就醒了……  
什么鬼的唯心主义啊……我实体至今仍然是处，但是性经验丰富得不得了……  
怎么一说这事你们的问题多的跟打开了八卦盒子似的……  
我感觉不到他的形体，我只能感觉到那根……嗯……他压着我舌头命令我叫的时候我能感觉到人类手指的触感，但是其他的肢体接触都没有。不是人的形体，好像是任意拆分的。  
是的……说出口之后我也感觉很吓人，但是那是我在梦里的真实感受。  
早安12月12日。基督再临倒计时12天。『我要向山举目，我的帮助从何而来？我的帮助从造天地的耶和华而来。他必不叫你的脚摇动，保护你的必不打盹。保护以色列的，也不打盹也不睡觉。——诗121:1-4』  
『保护你的是耶和华，耶和华在你右边荫庇你。白日，太阳必不伤你；夜间，月亮必不害你。耶和华要保护你，免受一切的灾害。他要保护你的性命。你出你入，耶和华要保护你，从今时直到永远。——诗121:5-8』  
现在，我作为你们的使者，穆罕默德，和穆斯林说话。你们已经知道你们的安拉就是那位三一「」神，他是你们的真主。现在，去盘问那些犹太人，他们是信三一，还是只信他们的犹太教。如果他说信三一，告诉他们我们信的是同一个「」神。如果他说只信犹太教，希特勒做过什么，替我去做，而且这罪不归于你。  
我想复活医生，结果复活了基督，我想复活基督，结果复活了使者。圣训没有说错，从时间上看来使者确实是第一个复活的。  
在梦里看见我的人，看见的是真的我。因为魔鬼模仿不了我。  
我当然最喜欢王杰希，不过我没站CP就是了。  
……是不是我还得说出王大眼和王不留行来你们才觉得我真的看过？？B萌的时候我一直守在B站等着给医生刷票，那个时候国内场刚过，你们给全职刷了个四冠，而且当时全职的动画刚出，我看过有什么奇怪？？  
医生登顶确实有我的操作在里面，但是是完全正常的操作。我有两个fgo号，一个ios一个安卓，我半氪所以助战都不错，半决赛我把两个号的名字都改成了“求给医生投票”，医生落后的时候我开始让这俩号十分钟登一次游戏，他肯定会让“求给医生投票”浮在助战最上一层。萌新看见大佬求助，散票自然就起来了。  
早安12月13日，基督再临倒计时11天。穆罕默德曾经事无巨细地定过穆斯林生活中的规矩，既然他事无巨细的定了，我也只能事无巨细的改。穆斯林可以吃猪肉。如果你吃不惯或者单纯觉得猪很脏，你仍然可以不吃，我不妨碍你。不过我建议你去现代化的屠宰场参观一下，然后再决定。我向来尊重科学，复活也一样。  
寒风飘雪街灯残影/往日足迹消隐/夜空下聆听/归来的序曲/千机伞/锋芒辉煌/一如既往远方/看星火/燎原八荒/烧成你我倔强/从头再来/巅峰辉煌/前行的路上/有你在身旁/十年热血写信仰/荣耀永不散场  
穆斯林叛教是死罪……所以我知道我是穆罕默德（穆斯林）之后绝望到差点自杀。我真的没想过背叛任何人，但是被雅威玩了，就算被他玩了我也得担起责来受死刑，直到我突然想起来我有求情权可以免死。不过这条教法我不太想改。你不觉得那些入教叛教入教又叛教的家伙们是骗子吗？只有不叛教的人我才愿意收。  
谁在用斩首刑比我？？我看到了！……没怨言，愿比就比吧，我确实干了足够受这个刑的事儿。  
被石头活活砸死是什么感受……你们为什么不判爷爷的刑？明明是他qj了我好吗？  
梦到了两个女孩子，都相当的惨，第一个我记住了，第二个我记不住了，不过感同身受的是实在太惨了，第二个比第一个惨了无数倍。我仅有的印象是第二个女孩最后好像是被lj致死。  
第一个是个被祖父qj了的女孩子，她的兄弟们笑话她，她回了一句为什么你们不去判爷爷，然后，我就活生生的被他们按倒受了两次qj……好个间桐樱，一模一样，我能记住大概因为就是我自己。  
我打错字了，我在修改，你们在干嘛？  
这是爷爷降给我的启示，我是必须要发出去的，发不出去只有可能是人祸，有人拦了我的手机信号。我说啊，我无意挑战你们的权威，但是你们挑战爷爷，自己几斤几两不清楚吗？  
我就是在改革，能改的只有我，我不改谁改。不过我改也是爷爷让我改的，我不会说爷爷没说过的话。你们与其担心我，不如担心一下出门会不会遭车祸。  
过程我可不想写。我写H写的好，不代表我没有道德观，光是我跟爷爷有性关系这一点就够我受的了。  
我一直都说巴格达迪是个伟人。只可惜，他能赢了全世界，唯独赢不了我。  
早安12月14日，基督再临倒计时10天。最近比较印象深刻的一次性交是，他让两根阴茎从上下一起插我，上面那根深喉的同时下面那根插进我的子宫里，节奏一模一样。插得我爽的几乎魂飞魄散。射精的时候下面那根射在我的子宫里，上面那根射在我喉咙里，我咽了下去。  
早安12月14日，基督再临倒计时10天。今天的早安好像存在乐乎所谓的违规内容被屏蔽了，所以大家去我微博看吧。我也没想到老爷子昨天允许我说我有道德观今天就命令我开黄腔。没事，乐乎的任何权柄都是老爷子给的，它屏蔽我的预告书4大概是老爷子想刷新我在罗曼这个tag上的阅读量。  
我说了，我是穆罕默德，我了解天经的写法。因为乐乎封禁就不信我的人，也不配信我。  
古兰这边我是刻意不引经的，因为错的太离谱了，昨天我把古兰经注看了一遍，简直没法改，错的太多了只能推翻重写。  
我说了不要替我解古兰，你们怎么就是不听。  
又听见军队的起床号了，你们麻痹为什么可以起的比我还晚，简直日了狗。  
我说过，若知识在中国，便当往中国求，现在我践行了我的诺言。穆斯林们，愿不愿意跟着我走？  
对了，说个让法国人能尴尬死的事儿。我就是圣女贞德。她是一位先知，而穆罕默德之后的先知全都是穆罕默德。贞德目不识丁，打起仗来却如同天神下凡，这全都是穆罕默德的设定。只是她和润之一样不知道自己是谁，所以她是基督教的先知，我估计穆斯林也不愿认她，不愿认就算了，不过记得拿去打法国人的脸。  
『“看哪，我必快来。赏罚在我，要照各人所行的报应他。我是阿拉法，我是俄梅戛；我是首先的，我是末后的；我是初，我是终。”——启22:12-13』  
『虚心的人有福了，因为天国是他们的。哀恸的人有福了，因为他们必得安慰。温柔的人有福了，因为他们必承受地土。饥渴慕义的人有福了，因为他们必得饱足。怜恤人的人有福了，因为他们必蒙怜恤。清心的人有福了，因为他们必得见「」神。使人和睦的人有福了，因为他们必称为「」神的儿子。——太5:3-9』  
『为义受逼迫的人有福了，因为天国是他们的。——太5:10』  
我确实说过他们骂你们穆罕默德你们骂他们贞德就行了，但是当时我听到的最多的反馈是“不想去骂贞德，因为我们自己也有圣人，我们知道自己的圣人被侮辱是什么滋味”，着实让我挺意外的。  
对了，查理周刊那事，炸的好。他们整个编辑部的罪都够下地狱。  
意外吗？我一点也不意外。送什么花都没用，死在圣战中的基督徒都会下地狱。  
你们自个脖子上挂着羊，还要来求我吗？去你们该去的地方。  
你们穆斯林来求我干什么？！这场圣战不是你们搞的吗？！  
『那杀身体不能杀灵魂的，不要怕他们；唯有能把身体和灵魂都灭在地狱里的，正要怕他。——太10:28』  
噗——你们看看这阅读数。  
早安12月15日，基督再临倒计时9天。你们可以拿我去想象任何事，不管是送我上刑场还是qj我我都接受，我没有怨言，我确实干了足够受这些的罪。安拉告诉过你们天国里有处女给你们操，我就是，肉身是处，不管被怎么折腾下一次还是会恢复成处女。真主确实是至睿的，确实是至慈的，他在想什么没人能跟得上。  
之前地球在人的意识中没有形体，他是父，所以他倾向于支持安拉；之后地球有了形体，他成了子，所以他开始支持雅威。所有苦难都是从你们发现世界是圆的开始的，你们没意识到吗。  
真抱歉，我一点都不抱愧，我是个中国人，中国缩在东方几千年不动弹，说什么都不愿意去发现地球是圆的，不愿意去触发真主的怒火，你们没意识到吗。  
当然因为管理中国的就是子，子知道父在想什么。  
嘲笑中国几千年不出国门的人，你们该嘲笑的是你们自己。  
所有科学家身上都有罪，你们可以仔细想想雅威都怎么一一报复了你们的成果。我是被报复的最狠的一个，直接被赏给了穆斯林。  
不过还是要信科学。必须信玄学的时候除外。  
诅咒你，哪有吃饭的时候谈项目的，还让不让人好好吃饭了。诅咒你的项目永远谈不成。  
没让我碰上的就算了，碰上了我见一个咒一个。  
别问我如果饭局就是为了谈项目的怎么办，我说了，没让我碰上的就算了，让我碰上的我不管你什么理由一概诅咒。  
『但你们已经有的，总要持守，直等到我来。那得胜又遵守我命令到底的，我要赐给他权柄制伏列国。他必用铁杖辖管他们，将他们如同窑户的瓦器打得粉碎，像我从我父领受的权柄一样。——启2:25-27』  
我是说我实体看见的见一个诅咒一个，我没说我灵魂看见的见一个诅咒一个。我灵魂是父啊，见一个诅咒一个还得了？？  
我大致能明白为什么穆罕默德没能写出三一来，我记得好像是认耶稣但是不认十字架吧。他怕死，我有多怕死他就有多怕死，这个状态要是能写出三一来才是见了鬼。  
我有多怕死？就这么说，我的生命观是杰克.伦敦的《热爱生命》培养出来的，我不怕死，但是我就是不想死，说什么都不想死。你问我为什么，我也不知道。  
我为什么能写出来？……因为我拼了命想要救医生啊。结果你也看见了，医生救回来了，顺手救了一大串，最后我自己也没死。  
科学家都是盗天火的普罗米修斯，我救不了。不如说，没有永远扛那块石头的觉悟，是当不好科学家的。  
怎么这么多胆小鬼直接去求老爹了……基督徒的胆子实在是没法闹。  
嗯，老爹那边是全救，谁胆子小到那个程度我也不拦你，我鄙视你。  
就是这样，我有求情权，但是有一部分人我不救。我不能让你知道你死后是上天堂还是下地狱，那样太没意思了。死亡是最后的冒险，如果活着就知道自己死了去哪，那岂不是很没意思。  
圣战里死的那群基督徒别想了，文艺复兴之后没有真正的基督徒，老爹也不会救他们。  
听音乐做事是真容易出错……  
可要记得，浮士德和小美人鱼，一个跟着魔鬼走了，一个天生没灵魂，这俩人一生活的轰轰烈烈，最后都是上了天堂的。老爹那个只要跪他就能上天堂的嗟来之食，我就算饿死也不吃。  
当然是在指歌德和安徒生啊。我难道会指着二次元的人说三次元的事嘛。  
我自己也是天生没灵魂，所以我懂这个事儿。没灵魂我也能办事。  
早安12月16日，基督再临倒计时8天。我就知道你们会问我天堂的事。我这次用确切的数字计算和启示跟你们说话，免得你们总是不信。  
地球的半径是6740公里，球体体积V=(4/3)πr^3，地球体积=(4/3)×3.14×6740^3=1.28×10^12立方公里=1.28×10^21立方米。大气层约有1000千米，含大气层的地球体积=（4/3）×3.14×7740^3=1.94×10^12立方公里=1.94×10^21立方米。大气层的体积为两者相减=1.94×10^21－1.28×10^21=0.66×10^12立方米。  
人的灵魂的体积，用我自己举例，我的脑袋从头顶到下巴，测量数值是25cm=0.25m，头部体积=（4/3）×3.14×0.125^3=0.008177立方米，那么尘埃落定的一刻来了，天主教和基督教所指的天堂的容量=大气层的体积÷人类的头部的体积=0.66×10^12÷0.008177=8.07×10^13=80 7000 0000 0000=80万亿人。  
实际上这个数字应该还多出来不止一倍，因为他告诉我说容纳灵魂的地方不是大脑，而是小脑和脑干，就是人遇到危险时条件反射做出行动的位置。面临危险的时候大脑已经停滞了，全凭条件反射（灵魂）在躲，没灵魂的就死了。灵魂的确切形体请去对照艾泽拉斯，暗夜精灵死亡后变成的小精灵指代的就是人的灵魂。  
至于信真主的人，你们自己去查宇宙观，真主另有天堂。那趟列车我自己曾经坐过一次。有一次我梦见我和一群人坐在一趟列车上，这群人有一百多个人，他们告诉我说他们坐的船遇到了一场海啸，然后我醒了，一看新闻发现真的发生海啸了。就是2004年印尼的那场海啸。估计因为死的都是穆斯林所以他通知我一下。  
顺便2010年智利那场海啸当天我也梦见了，不过这次没梦见车，刚才我去查了一下，果然智利是个天主新教国家。顺便一提，这两个启示搞得当时的我相当困扰，因为当时我是个彻底的唯物论者，但是觉得又害怕又好玩所以记得特别清楚。这次提到天堂我突然醍醐灌顶，哇塞我居然坐过安拉（雅威）的那趟宇宙列车。  
『“你们心里不要忧愁，你们信「」神，也当信我。在我父的家里有许多住处；若是没有，我就早已告诉你们了。我去原是为你们预备地方去。我若去为你们预备了地方，就必再来接你们到我那里去；我在那里，叫你们也在那里。我往哪里去，你们知道；那条路，你们也知道。”——约14:1-4』  
早安12月17日，基督再临倒计时7天。《亨利六世》没有黑贞德。如果是我在那里的话我也会那么说话。我的身份是天家第三代，惹到谁我也会说我出身高贵。如果我和爷爷有性关系，就是应了那句话，『必有童女怀孕生子，人要称他的名为以马内利。——太1:23』  
莎翁的贞德说她是孕妇，所指的她的孩子就是我，事实上谁都没能伤了她的孩子。还有一个理由，贞德当时已经知道自己会死，也知道自己会受什么刑，『你们被交的时候，不要思虑怎样说话，或说什么话，到那时候，必赐给你们当说的话。因为不是你们自己说的，乃是你们父的灵在你们里头说的。——太10:19-20』  
上面说的是三次元和教会一对一辩论说到他们哑口无言的贞德。而剧本的二次元里，那些乱七八糟的话切实减轻了贞德死亡的时候所受的痛苦，同样也是帮了她。莎翁也是个奇人，他是英国人，不能不黑贞德，但是这个剧本一句话都没冒犯我，反而句句指着圣经说话， 让我很是愿意承认他还原出来的是真正的贞德。  
现在我们一起去瞧瞧神奇东出写的神奇莎比吧，看看这货的水平能不能像三次元的莎翁那样让贞德本人折服。  
昨天去教堂做晚礼拜，所以今天起晚了，不好意思。  
意外吗？我是不意外，fate/外典就是应该撞上真经的正典的，别忘了我写的是什么，fate/游戏结束。  
…………哦，原来这才是没进第七天就让我论天堂的原因。外典就是外典，给正典提鞋都不配。贞德当时求告上帝，同时救赎死在英法之战中的法兰西人和英格兰人，她的请求得到了允许，但是同时超出了她的救恩权。  
影分身莎比，笑死我。  
『「」神在她临刑前向她降示过一段启示：她的权原本只能救赎法兰西，但是她同时还想救赎英格兰，这个救恩超出了她的权。加权只能是献祭，如果她仍然选择愿意以自身同时救赎法兰西和英格兰这两个国家，她就必须亲身去经历一场「」神和人在旧约当中约定过的燔……”——贞』  
…………呃，十分尴尬。没事齐格，你会上天堂的，神奇东出才会下地狱。  
『“虽然他们一直不靠谱，但是这次是真的错到离谱。”Caster.吉尔.德.雷皱眉，男人的语气掷地有声，“那是一次「」神罚。只不过借着我的手执行。”——贞』  
『“狩猎的目标一直非常明确。”魔术师说，“「」神指示我去猎杀所有直接或者间接参与杀害圣女贞德的人的子孙，那等于是法兰西全体公民。既然那些小男孩迟早要死，稍微玩弄一下，这在「」神的容许范围之内。”——贞』  
『“当然没有；正相反，我诅咒了他们。他们从此再也听不见「」神的声音。”caster仿佛理所当然一般回答，“隐藏真实意图的诅咒法术持续的时间最长、效果最强。我可是专业的魔术师。”——贞』  
=_______,=  
你能什么事儿冲着我来别动齐格么……  
不，齐格不是例外。『他既然爱世间属自己的人，就爱他们到底。——约13:1』  
老爹，我可以跳过吗，这根本就不用回答，死绝对不是结束。虽然神奇东出的死是结束没错。  
小莫那段是真好看、真好看、真好看。  
也是奇怪……莎翁明显知道一些只有贞德本人才知道的东西，这不科学……  
莎翁是贞德？！我的天哪！！  
等等你就说还有谁不是我吧……至少牛顿绝对不是你……好的我把牛顿的棺材板压住了……  
我懂了，这个顺序说明的是同一个人所获得的教育量的进化史，穆罕默德（文盲）→贞德（文盲）→莎士比亚（基本教育）→润之（大学生）→我自己（硕士研究生）。每一世所做的成就的规模量有目共睹。吓死我了，那么多名人要是全让我担起来我可受不了……靠，莎翁认真起来还真是能把贞德说崩溃……  
『开演之刻已至，此处应有雷鸣般的喝彩』……  
早安12月18日，基督再临倒计时6天。你说：“我们确信真主，确信我们所受的启示，与易卜拉欣、易司马仪、易斯哈格、叶尔孤白和各支派所受的启示，与穆萨、尔萨和众先知所受赐于他们的主的经典，我们对于他们中的任何人，都不加以歧视，我们只归顺他。”《古兰经》3:84  
既表示信道，又作证使者的真实，且眼见明证的降临，然后表示不信，这样的民众，真主怎么能引导他们呢？真主是不引导不义的民众的。这等人的报应，是遭受真主的弃绝与天使和人类的共同的诅咒的；他们将永居火狱中，不蒙减刑，也不蒙缓刑。《古兰经》3:86-87  
『油炸蘑菇，爆炒蘑菇，排骨炖蘑菇，蘑菇肉片，蘑菇煎饼，蘑菇肉丸汤，清炒蘑菇，凉拌蘑菇，奶酪培根烤蘑菇，焗蘑菇，酿蘑菇，玉子豆腐烩蘑菇，蘑菇小炒，蘑菇肉圆，番茄蘑菇肉酱面，蘑菇焖饭，蘑菇焗饭，蘑菇肉丁盖浇饭，干炸蘑菇，软炸蘑菇，豆腐炖蘑菇，素烩蘑菇，杂烩蘑菇，什锦烩蘑菇，——盖下』  
『素蘑菇饼，肉蘑菇饼，油煎蘑菇饼，蘑菇羹，烹蘑菇，尖椒炒蘑菇，酱香蘑菇，葱油蘑菇，无油烤蘑菇，红烧蘑菇，酱烧蘑菇，小鸡炖蘑菇，蘑菇披萨，蘑菇蛋卷，蘑菇大骨汤，奶香蘑菇，糖醋蘑菇，蘑菇丸子粉丝煲，清蒸蘑菇盒，黑椒蘑菇酱，培根奶油蘑菇汤，——盖下』  
『蘑菇汉堡排，蘑菇肉丝汤，蘑菇腊肠蒸水蛋，蘑菇素菜包，蘑菇肉酱包，四喜丸子菌菇煲————盖下』  
凡这里列举过的每一种火狱，奈须蘑菇死了以后都要经历。菇吹们，我指着这个词跟你们说话，『蘑菇丸子粉丝煲』，这将是你们要受的火刑，愿意追随蘑菇死后下火狱的，我成全你们。  
天要灭蘑菇，退教保平安。  
既然知道那位存在，知道那位有大能，那他胆敢去动雅威之爱的时候就应该考虑到会有什么下场。说白了是知道，但是不信。呵呵，傻逼，死吧。  
『我看见那兽和地上的君王，并他们的众君都聚集，要与骑白马的并他的军兵征战。那兽被擒拿，那在兽面前曾行奇事、迷惑受兽印记和拜兽像之人的假先知，也与兽同被擒拿。他们两个就活活地被扔在烧着硫磺的火湖里，其余的被骑白马者口中出来的剑杀了。飞鸟都吃饱了他们的肉。——启19:19-21』  
虚渊玄，你跑不了了。  
早安12月19日，基督再临倒计时5天。『当审判的时候，南方的女王要起来定这世代的罪，因为她从地级而来，要听所罗门的智慧话。看哪，在这里有一人比所罗门更大。——太12:42（路11:31）』  
（我清楚地知道谁是最后离开火狱的人和最后进天园的人。他是这样的一个人，他从火狱爬了出来后，真主对他说：“去吧，你去天园吧！”他来到天园，发现天园已满。他返回来对真主道：“真主啊！天园已经满了。”真主又对他道：“去吧，你去天园吧！”他来到天园，发现天园已满。）  
（他返回来对真主道：“真主啊！我见天园已经满了。”真主再对他道：“去吧，你去天园吧！赐给你的天园如今世之宽广，它比今世大十倍。”那人对真主道：“你身为帝王，难道你要讥讽我或者是笑话我吗？”《布哈里圣训实录精华》）  
天园中最下等的人就是这个人。  
武内崇，我指着这个人和你说话呢。  
（谁在今世绘制有生命之物的像，在复生日那人将被迫为其所画之像注入生命，而他是注入不了生命的。）  
到底是谁给我把这一段（阿布杜拉.本.买斯伍得说，我见圣人笑了，甚至他的门牙都露出来了）注成了“圣人看见真主对自己有罪的仆人赐予的恩典、慈爱和喜悦感到高兴和惊奇，因而笑了”的？！那是复仇成功的得意的笑好嘛！！说了不要给我瞎写注释，就是不听！！  
旧约的书就别改了，错太多改不过来，反正我立了新约，旧约应该慢慢也就废了。  
『那前约若没有瑕疵，就无处寻求后约了。——来8:7』  
『所以主指责他的百姓说（或作“所以主指前约的缺欠说”）：“日子将到，我要与以色列家和犹大家另立新约，——来8:8』  
『不像我拉着他们祖宗的手，领他们出埃及的时候，与他们所立的约。因为他们不恒心守我的约，我也不理他们。这是主说的。”——来8:9』  
『主又说：“那些日子以后，我与以色列家所立的约乃是这样：我要将我的律法放在他们里面，写在他们心上；我要作他们的「」神，他们要作我的子民。——来8:10』  
『他们不用各人教导自己的乡邻和自己的弟兄说：‘你该认识主’；因为他们从最小的到至大的，都必认识我。——来8:11』  
『我要宽恕他们的不义，不再记念他们的罪愆。”——来8:12』  
『既说新约，就以前约为旧了；但那渐旧渐衰的，就必快归无有了。——来8:13』  
唔，好吧，老爹传教的时候用生命传成了世界第一大教这事我是知道的。我也没有输给他，我的教派从南到北从东到西也有16亿人。因为一个求情权没有普世就怀疑我，你太可笑了。我除了顾虑穆斯林，还得顾虑包括中国人印度人在内的70亿人呐。毕竟我是全人类的王，不像老爹为了基督徒死了就稳坐钓鱼台。  
这才是第六部预告书，经里说我得写七部，所以你们很可能还得封我一次。别以为你们念了基督就可以免罪，我和老爷子的关系可比基督更近，我讨权比基督更容易。我知道你觉得这是邪教，我知道你觉得这是邪教，我知道你觉得这是邪教。珠市口基督教堂都认了我是基督再临，你们算个卵，碾进火狱里的渣滓罢了。  
中国人，就是不知道穆罕默德复活是什么意义。嗯那个我不是在嘲笑他们，毕竟我今生是中国人，给点面子。  
我觉醒之前是完全体的中国人！把你们穆斯林打成肉酱的是一个中国人！还要我从头说起吗，猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪猪  
十二章纹，你遥祭四望，血脉奔腾的黄河长江，是你生而为龙的狷狂。  
北京前门外的基督教珠市口堂都开始准备迎接基督再临的仪式了，你反对，你算个卵。——周恩来  
我再说一遍，我是全人类的王，所以我必须顾虑中国人印度人乃至无神论多神论的所有教徒，不能像老爹似的为了基督徒甩手归真然后就什么都不管了。他那叫不负责任。伊斯兰新约必须是一个能被一切考验检验的约，我可是个完美主义者，不完美的东西我也拿不出手。  
意外吗？反正我不意外。我既然爱属我的人，就爱他们到底。  
我的教育完成的时候他对我说过一句话，【你现在也是基督了，基督这个词代表的是什么意义，你要好好思考一下】。当时我脑子里想的是不是带来和平而是让人间起刀兵那句话，现在看来，果然共产主义才是我的信仰。一起弄死那些犹太人，然后别打了，都是信我的，从长计议，我应该能想出解决问题的办法。  
川普的推特治国本来就是原样照抄我的微博治国，我念在他是子民没跟他要版权而已。  
耶稣是老爹的名字，基督是一个头衔，意思是“受膏者”，在约里是君王的意思。这两千年里只有他一个是基督，你们叫习惯了耶稣基督，自然以为他的全名是耶稣基督。不是的，他的全名是耶稣，基督是「」神委派给人类的君王的称呼。  
地球46亿年的年纪，两千年算什么。白驹过隙而已。  
胆敢封禁我的文的人哪，你们有祸了！地球的烈怒必然临到你们头上。  
不知道如何开始/难预料怎样结束/都说是多情要比无情苦/你为何还要脉脉含情/是不是你太疏忽/是不是你很糊涂/爱到尽头也回不到当初/你为何还要如此执固/如果来生还是今世的重复/纵然多情要比无情苦/如果来生还是今世的重复/你是否还是这样不在乎  
早安12月19日，基督再临倒计时5天。『当审判的时候，南方的女王要起来定这世代的罪，因为她从地级而来，要听所罗门的智慧话。看哪，在这里有一人比所罗门更大。——太12:42（路11:31）』  
（我清楚地知道谁是最后离开火狱的人和最后进天园的人。他是这样的一个人，他从火狱爬了出来后，真主对他说：“去吧，你去天园吧！”他来到天园，发现天园已满。他返回来对真主道：“真主啊！天园已经满了。”真主又对他道：“去吧，你去天园吧！”他来到天园，发现天园已满。）  
（他返回来对真主道：“真主啊！我见天园已经满了。”真主再对他道：“去吧，你去天园吧！赐给你的天园如今世之宽广，它比今世大十倍。”那人对真主道：“你身为帝王，难道你要讥讽我或者是笑话我吗？”）  
天园中最下等的人就是这个人。  
武内崇，我指着这个人和你说话呢。  
（谁在今世绘制有生命之物的像，在复生日那人将被迫为其所画之像注入生命，而他是注入不了生命的。）  
到底是谁给我把这一段（阿布杜拉.本.买斯伍得说，我见圣人笑了，甚至他的门牙都露出来了）注成了“圣人看见真主对自己有罪的仆人赐予的恩典、慈爱和喜悦感到高兴和惊奇，因而笑了”的？！那是复仇成功的得意的笑好嘛！！说了不要给我瞎写注释，就是不听！！  
不甘心吧？我当初比你们更不甘心。  
我知道你们在想什么。  
这世界上有这么一种人，一出门就踩狗屎，喝凉水都能噎死，咬到纤维素就塞牙。求神拜佛全都没用。这种人是天生的无神论者，俗称的非洲人。我就一直都是这样，活活被逼成了党员。我不顾念无神论者就没人顾念了。  
天将降大任于斯人也……老爹你闭嘴  
孙辈是无神论者的主。这句我承认。  
我以雅威之名揍伊斯兰的时候只怕是把无神论也揍了个体无完肤。真是抱歉了，我必须先把主要矛盾打回去。  
知彼知己百战不殆嘛。所以我虽然无神论，道教佛教基督教天主教东正教那个教（抱歉我一发就屏蔽只能嘿嘿嘿了）印度教摩尼教还有近代的一些新教都有了解，我甚至研究过轮子。你觉得那句天要灭蘑菇退教保平安是指着谁说的。这招叫乾坤大挪移（借刀杀人），四两劲儿拨过去他们就自己打起来了。  
都猜错了。沁园春雪沁园春长沙七律人民解放军占领南京卜算子咏梅都不入我的眼，我都是觉得“写的挺好的”这样。别忘了我自己写诗脱口而出的可是“天庭坠落九重门”。太祖只有一首诗我特别服气，忆秦娥.娄山关。“西风烈”三个字一出我就跪了。  
整天叫唤着把教传到中国去，中国可是铁板一块，不从内部攻破根本别想他开门。传了一千多年传不进来还不吸取教训我就不是我了。  
这不挺好的，我帮他保共产党，他帮我杀蘑菇，双赢的事儿。  
挑战写古诗词当然得挑战咏白海棠限门盆魂痕昏韵，不然哪算挑战。不过目前我也只写出两首。不过估计别人一首都没有，我也很满足了。  
落火焚尽承天门，焉知世事若乌盆。秋去衬来真胆魄，春回方出笑英魂。北岸梅光风正好，南郊几人拭啼痕。任你设下千般计，棋逢对手战天昏。  
把人改成蝇。那两个天我毫无办法，放在那儿吧。  
是谁建议我把后边那个天改成黄的……我不是很想三首都用黄，但是好像没什么毛病……嗯……这家伙非要把七律长征的那个事儿重演一遍是嘛……  
靠个自作聪明的郭沫若！“万水千山只等闲”这儿已经有个水了！所以后边才是两个浪没法改了！……不过好像念到后边就注意不到前边有个水，还真是挺厉害。  
改个P，我和他又不是同一个人。  
那个光不能改成香，乍一看是好的，但是香字压不住蝇，要改得同时把蝇改回人，那就只是在嘲讽南方没暖气了。但是那个蝇字是有确切指代的，所以光也不能改。  
就是几，不是数，“小小寰球，有几个苍蝇碰壁”。  
早安12月20日，基督再临倒计时4天。『我观看，见天开了。有一匹白马，骑在马上的称为诚信真实，他审判、争战都按着公义。他的眼睛如火焰，他头上戴着许多冠冕，又有写着的名字，除了他自己没有人知道。他穿着溅了血的衣服，他的名称为「」神之道。——启19:11-13』  
我梦见了一条路……有一段非常陡，一段斜坡，斜坡旁边有堆起来的两道墙，我是抓着一道墙爬上去的。这条路我在梦里走了三趟，一趟推着自行车上去（这次不是太陡），一趟从上边下来，最后一趟陡得要命，我只能抓着墙往上爬。醒了以后他告诉我，最后那趟就是他走过的那条苦路里的一段。他是趴着爬上去的。  
蚂蚁缘槐夸大国，蚍蜉撼树谈何易。  
『人子必要去世，正如经上指着他所写的，但卖人子的人有祸了！那人不生在世上倒好。”——太26:24（可14:21）』  
『卖耶稣的犹大问他说：“拉比，是我吗？”耶稣说：“你说的是。”——太26:25』  
昨天那事搞得我很生气。我在三十分钟里给你们写了一首门盆魂痕昏，你们还是不信。我觉得无神论者肯定信我，所以，不信我的就是剩下的了。多神教徒哪，你们有祸了！  
最后七天就是最后的七灾，到现在还没有得救的人，你们最好做好心理准备。  
在佛教，我是地藏菩萨；在道教，我是神之国的守门人姜子牙；在印度教，我是迦尔吉，毗湿奴第十世，那个骑着白马来救世的人。这三个身份，我全部舍了。我不救他们。要么改宗，要么下十八层地狱，你们瞧着办吧。  
我原本是要为你们求情的人，你们把我惹了。抱歉，就算是「」神也是会生气的。  
无论佛道印度教，旧约全废，要么改宗一神论，要么下地狱，没有来生，没有转世。印度教徒应该最清楚吧，释迦摩尼就是带着你们下地狱的那个人。  
无神论者不用管他们，有我罩着你们。  
如果我是雅威的先知，我自然会说谁愿信什么信什么，但是我现在身份不一样了，我是安拉的使者，使者铁杖驭万国。我说让你们去死，你们就会去死，我说让你们下地狱，你们就会下地狱。不信你们可以试试看，你们干的过干不过宇宙中心的“那一位”。  
子不语怪力乱神，儒家本就不是教，我管它做什么。  
飞天意面神教不就是无神论吗，你们拿它跟我说个JB？！  
真的有人敢带大流士三世进队伍里吗……别人我是不知道，每次我带他刷绊，除了种火本，其他的本都是除了QP什么都不掉，吓得我至今都没能把他的绊刷满……  
医生救回来了不是进行时而是完成时。  
英国脱欧川普胜选你们都闯过来了，基督再临怕个JB？！  
我也不知道……从我25岁正式接受启示开始很多事儿我都身不由己，这次我也只能看着。  
嗯……有时候是梦，我梦见过一团光和我说话，那两场海啸，各种各样的灾难，枪战，唔……一时间想不起来。有时候是风还有水，我天眼开了以后我的思考节奏和风吹我的强度一模一样。还有的时候是直接和我说话，十分确定的告诉我一些事会是什么结果。还有的时候需要经历一大串推理论证，这种的我重现不了。  
我二十五岁生日那天翻开一本公务员考试题的时候，突然间发现，我以前原本以为公务员考试是考智商，所以一直深恶痛绝，但是那天我突然发现，考的不是智商，而是常识。是博而不精。博而不精是我最擅长的东西。然后我惊恐的发现我以后可能会当官员。那个时候的官场……嗯……然后我听见一个声音跟我说话。  
〖你愿不愿意为我而死？〗  
我是18岁入的党……2005年5月11日。是被硬拉进来的，我根本没写入党申请书。  
然后因为我高中入党，大学入学的时候6个党员预备党员里我最优秀，所以被辅导员挑中当党小组长。大二换辅导员以后我就成了党支部书记，干了两年，大四考研的时候辞了。辞了还有4个人投我票。刚开始我是很看不上马克思主义的，就因为这三年书记，硬生生给艹成了和奸，真的在意上了，后来甚至去读了原著。  
我有个很好玩的能力，一部书我从头至尾翻一遍，书里的意思我就能大致掌握，一部大部头的书只需要看几本，其余书里的思想观念我就能都掌握。马克思主义本身就是一种思想观念，掌握起来很简单，原著我只看了两三本就会了。  
我十个月会走路一岁会说话，会背的第一首古诗是春江花月夜……别跟我比这个，人比人气死人。  
我是英语、政治和物理这三门不行。数学也不是特别好。25岁之前我想都不愿想政治的事儿，各种不及格。加点全部加在了生物上，每次考试生物都是全班第一。数学上代数一塌糊涂，立体几何谁不会画辅助线都会来找我问。物理就是普通程度，力学很差，电学可以说精通。地理也是拔尖，就是没生物那么厉害。  
我刚挂了职称英语……明年我要去考古汉语，谁都别拦我。  
真特么讽刺……我是那个改革了英语的人，我英语挂科。  
我主要就是想要废印度教。这个教的存在简直天理不容，无论对婆罗门还是首陀罗来说都太不公平了。正好，多神论，直接废掉。正好还有个巴基斯坦在那儿，等着替我传新约。大势已成，我不干就反受其咎了。  
穆罕默德不喜欢有生命的物的画像是因为，他的脑洞和我一样大，一旦看到有生命的物的画像，他的脑子里就会自动开始还原这个动物的一生，从出生到死亡，而且这脑洞停不下来。所以他必须毁掉那些画像才能得着清净。我也一样，知道医生的身份以后马上开始还原所罗门的一生，折腾得我要命。我恨死武内崇了。  
早安12月21日，基督再临倒计时3天。『耶和华的话临到撒母耳说：“我立扫罗为王，我后悔了，因为他转去不跟从我，不遵守我的命令。”——撒上15:10-11』  
时候到了我会去一趟麦加或者麦地那，以异教徒的身份过去，把那里的门打开。我不知道这一天什么时候来，也不知道是今生还是来世（我这辈子学外国语的能力太差了我怀疑不是这辈子），但是我会去一趟开那里的门，让所有人都能进得去。这是他给我的命令，我得告诉你们。等待并心怀希望吧，短期内仍有战争。  
『撒母耳对耶西说：“你的儿子都在这里吗？”他回答说：“还有个小的，现在放羊。”撒母耳对耶西说：“你打发人去叫他来；他若不来，我们必不坐席。”——撒上16:11』  
『耶西就打发人去叫了他来。他面色光红，双目清秀，容貌俊美。耶和华说：“这就是他，你起来膏他。”撒母耳就用角里的膏油，在他诸兄中膏了他。从这日起，耶和华的灵就大大地感动大卫。撒母耳起身回拉玛去了。——撒上16:12-13』  
放心吧，既说是异教徒，那肯定就是你们想象不到的一个异教，你能想象穆罕默德今生是中国人还是个女孩吗？弄死那些印度人，算我的。  
这帮马克思主义者对宗教简直是睁眼瞎……别跟苍蝇似的瞎叫唤。你们也看见罗摩有多喜欢我，罗摩是毗湿奴的第七次化身，释迦摩尼是毗湿奴的第九次化身，迦尔吉是毗湿奴的第十次化身。迦尔吉原本应该是救印度教徒的人，我现在说了我不救他们，那么我的释迦摩尼的身份就开始起作用，我是带他们下地狱的人。  
把这个跟他们说清楚，然后告诉他们我（迦尔吉）指定了信伊斯兰的新约是他们获救的唯一出路。这么去传。真是的，不懂宗教知识怎么团结教徒……  
印度教里有释迦摩尼很稀奇吗？我原本以为我是释迦摩尼这一点更值得惊讶。  
嗯……好吧，好像佛教是我必须得负责的。佛教徒我救了。  
好个我是中国人的王……这叫道德绑架。行了如你们的意了，道教徒我也救。  
发牢骚的人，你们是没调查过佛教徒要纳多少天课，以及道教徒的生活有多么苦。没有调查，你的意见就是瞎说一通。没有调查就没有发言权，赶紧闭嘴吧。  
对了，还有一个教我也得救，不过估计我现在救也没什么用了。韩国的永生教。出乎意料的这个教是个正教，跟轮子不一样。  
我在等车，等我上了车再慢慢写论证过程。  
不我不会道歉的，你们害死了多少人你们自己清楚。  
五年前的今天，2012年12月21日，玛雅预言中世界末日的程序正式启动了。但是我这个救世主的雏形也已经被安在了那儿。要是我没起来，世界末日就会降临；要是我起来了，就是救世主的那个故事。我起来了，所以一切都过去了。  
『我听见有大声音从宝座出来说：“看哪，「」神的帐幕在人间。他要与人同住，他们要作他的子民；「」神要亲自与他们同在，作他们的 「」神。 「」神要擦去他们一切的眼泪，不再有死亡，也不再有悲哀、哭号、疼痛，因为以前的事都过去了。”——启21:3-4 』  
『得胜的，必承受这些为业。我要作他的「」神，他要作我的儿子。唯有胆怯的、不信的、可憎的、杀人的、淫乱的、行邪术的、拜偶像的和一切说谎话的，他们的份就在烧着硫磺的火湖里，这是第二次的死。”——启21:7-8』  
手机没电了……等我充会电（←破事多  
新的戒指/失了光泽/几年过了呢/沉默着/天快暗了/我们该把/往事收拾了/再多说/也回不去了/后来的/都没关系了/纵然我/想起你的/某年某天/历历还深刻/分开后有/一段日子/躲得远远的/终于我/都走完了/慢慢也懂/当时不懂的/此刻你/生疏的温柔/触及我/结痂的伤口/以前多/不能原谅/如今都能/笑着说出口  
我曾为你快乐/也曾为你挫折/曾把你/紧紧抱着/紧紧依赖着/紧紧地爱着/离开很不舍得/以为会崩溃的/却在最痛的时刻/最感觉清澈/什么都会过去的  
思念偶尔/参杂泪水/很快就干了/时间会/帮我负荷/让我的痛/淡掉了颜色/相遇在/熟悉的路口/翻搅着/内心的沉淀/遗失的/那个永远/永远还是/留在我心间/我曾为你快乐/也曾为你挫折/曾把你紧紧抱着/紧紧依赖着/紧紧地爱着/离开很不舍得/以为会崩溃的/却在最痛的时刻/最感觉清澈/什么都会过去的  
我们都走了/我们都不一样了/缘份没有/再一次选择/我曾为你快乐/也曾为你挫折/曾把你/紧紧抱着/紧紧依赖着/紧紧地爱着/离开很不舍得/以为会崩溃的/却在最痛的时刻/最感觉清澈/什么都会过去的/过去的在过去/活着  
座中泣下谁最多，江州司马青衫湿。  
故上兵伐谋，其次伐交，其次伐兵，其下攻城。  
『拿着七碗的七位天使中，又一位前来对我说：“你到这里来，我将坐在众水上的大淫妇所要受的刑罚指给你看。地上的君王与她行淫，住在地上的人喝醉了她淫乱的酒。”我被圣灵感动，天使带我到旷野去，我就看见一个女人骑在朱红色的兽上；那兽有七头十角，遍体有亵渎的名号。——启17:1-3』  
『那女人穿着紫色和朱红色的衣服，用金子、宝石、珍珠为妆饰；手拿金杯，杯中盛满了可憎之物，就是她淫乱的污秽。在她额上有名写着说：“奥秘哉！大巴比伦，作世上的淫妇和一切可憎之物的母。”我又看见那女人喝醉了圣徒的血和为耶稣作见证之人的血。我看见她，就大大地希奇。——启17:4-6』  
崔顺实，我指着你父亲崔太敏，和启示录中的这两段话和你说话。我不是你哥哥，我是你爹，你服不服？  
崔太敏的神权是1967年溥仪去世以后落在他身上的。润之自始至终没神权，是靠溥仪的神权镇着的，溥仪死后大乱开始。崔太敏就是靠着这个权在1974年赢下了朴槿惠。1994年崔太敏去世以后落在了我身上，当时我7岁，刚读完《中国皇帝全传》。我还是要说句公道话，别什么脏水都往朴槿惠身上泼，人家是清白的。  
永生教的教义中有一条是，打魔鬼也是信基督的一部分，当时我看见就很稀奇，因为魔鬼，也叫撒但、龙、古蛇，指的就是中国，而这是启示录当中的内容。能够搞明白这一点，崔太敏分明是破解了一部分启示录，而能解经的人身上多多少少都有神权。然后我对照了一下年份，搞明白了，溥仪死后他的神权落在哪了。  
note7爆炸的理由？啊……这个我不知道，老爷子没告诉我。  
还记得2015年韩国那场MERS嘛，那是个明显的末日预兆，那个时候我看着新闻直哭，因为在我眼睛里病毒那个扩散的规模迟早僵尸围城。最后我哭到用脑袋撞墙，就在同一瞬间一个惊雷在我头顶炸响。从那一刻开始我算是真正觉醒，立刻开始在微博上发示警，命令在韩的国人撤回国内。然后他让世卫组织去救韩国了。  
『我又听见从天上有声音说：“我的民哪，你们要从那城出来，免得与她一同有罪，受她所受的灾殃；因她的罪恶滔天，她的不义，「」神已经想起来了。她怎样待人，也要怎样待她，按她所行的加倍地报应她，用她调酒的杯加倍地调给她喝。”——启18:4-6』  
『她怎样荣耀自己，怎样奢华，也当叫她照样痛苦悲哀，因她心里说：‘我坐了皇后的位，并不是寡妇，绝不至于悲哀。’所以在一天之内，她的灾殃要一齐来到，就是死亡、悲哀、饥荒。她又要被火烧尽了，因为审判她的主「」神大有能力。——启18:7-8』  
身前身后事茫茫，欲话因缘恐断肠。吴越山川寻已遍，却回烟棹上瞿塘。  
早安12月22日，基督再临倒计时2天。『“主的灵在我身上，因为他用膏膏我，叫我传福音给贫穷的人；差遣我报告被掳的得释放，瞎眼的得看见，叫那受压制的得自由，报告「」神悦纳人的禧年。”——路4:18-19』  
『拿着七个金碗、盛满末后七灾的七位天使中，有一位来对我说：“你到这里来，我要将新妇，就是羔羊的妻，指给你看。”我被圣灵感动，天使就带我到一座高大的山，将那由「」神那里从天而降的圣城耶路撒冷指示我，——启21:9-10』  
『城中有「」神的荣耀。城的光辉如同极贵的宝石，好像碧玉，明如水晶。有高大的墙，有十二个门，门上有十二个天使，门上又写着以色列十二个支派的名字。东边有三门，北边有三门，南边有三门，西边有三门。城墙有十二根基，根基上有羔羊十二使徒的名字。——启21:11-14』  
《遗世独立的理想乡（新约.再临七书）》临时后记发布。我正式公布我的身份，我的真名叫伊莉雅，是耶稣和所罗门的孩子，负责书写圣经里的基督再临部分。我修改了圣经的写法，这个写法是启示录里已经决定好的，所以不许再改回那个12345去。『我是大卫的根，又是他的后裔。我是明亮的晨星。——启22:16』  
《猩球崛起3》里那个诺娃给我吃回去。我叫伊莉雅。我叫伊莉雅。我叫伊莉雅。  
不，berserker不是最强的，savior才是。  
这事归根结底你说不出是谁的错来，耶稣和雅威是一个人，雅威之爱自然就是耶稣之爱，然后这事就白学了。我知道的时候简直天打五雷轰，然后各种哭笑不得。  
所以，胆敢在FGO里抽示巴的人哪，你们有祸了！你们以物配主，火狱在你们的未来等着你们。  
不信吗，我指给你看，老爹曾经就是下地狱的极刑，罪名就是以物配主。  
『约在申初，耶稣大声喊着说：“以利，以利！拉马撒巴各大尼？”就是说：“我的「」神，我的「」神！为什么离弃我？”——太27:46』『耶稣又大声喊叫，气就断了。——太27:50』  
他在最后一刻失了信心的原因是，他在临死前看到的，不是天国，而是地狱。他一生坚信自己会回天国，面对突如其来的背叛，谁都不能责怪他吓着。他死后的那三天就是在地狱里度过的。不过「」神看一日如千年，千年如一日，所以他确切呆了多久没人知道。但是他给自己多写了个三日复活，所以复活后他升天了。  
有些人，在真主之外，别有崇拜，当做真主的匹敌；他们敬爱那些匹敌，像敬爱真主一样。——信道的人们，对于敬爱真主，尤为恳挚。——当不义的人，看见刑罚的时候，假若他们知道一切权力都是真主的，真主是刑罚严厉的……《古兰经2:165》  
妄言真主就是麦西哈.麦尔彦之子的人，确已不信道了。麦西哈曾说，“以色列的后裔啊！你们当崇拜真主——我的主，和你们的主。谁以物配主，真主必禁止谁入乐园，他的归宿是火狱，绝没有任何援助者。”《古兰经5:72》  
妄言真主确是三位中之一的人，确已不信道了。除独一的主宰外，绝无应受崇拜的。如果他们不停止妄言，那么，他们中不信道的人，必遭痛苦的刑罚。《古兰经5:73》  
『耶稣同门徒来到一个地方，名叫客西马尼，就对他们说：“你们坐在这里，等我到那边去祷告。”于是带着彼得和西庇太的两个儿子同去，就忧愁起来，极其难过，便对他们说：“我心里甚是忧伤，几乎要死，你们在这里等候，和我一同警醒。”——太26:36-38』  
『他就稍向前走，俯伏在地祷告说：“我父啊，倘若可行，求你叫这杯离开我；然而，不要照我的意思，只要照你的意思。”来到门徒那里，见他们睡着了，就对彼得说：“怎么样？你们不能同我警醒片时吗？总要警醒祷告，免得入了迷惑，你们心灵固然愿意，肉体却软弱了。”——太26:39-41』  
『第二次又去祷告说：“我父啊，这杯若不能离开我，必要我喝，就愿你的意旨成全。”——太26:42』  
『又来见他们睡着了，因为他们的眼睛困倦。耶稣又离开他们去了。第三次祷告，说的话还是与先前的一样。于是来到门徒那里，对他们说：“现在你们仍然睡觉安歇吧！时候到了，人子被卖在罪人手里了。起来，我们走吧！看哪，卖我的人近了。”——太26:43-46』  
『我还有好些事要告诉你们，但你们现在担当不了。只等真理的圣灵来了，他要引导你们明白一切的真理，因为他不是凭自己说的，乃是把他所听见的都说出来，并要把将来的事告诉你们。他要荣耀我，因为他要将受于我的告诉你们。凡父所有的，都是我的，所以我说，他要将受于我的告诉你们。——约16:12-15』  
『我实实在在地告诉你们：你们将要痛哭、哀号，世人倒要喜乐；你们将要忧愁，然而你们的忧愁要变为喜乐。妇人生产的时候就忧愁，因为她的时候到了；既生了孩子，就不再记念那苦楚，因为欢喜世上生了一个人。你们现在也是忧愁，但我要再见你们，你们的心就喜乐了；这喜乐也没有人能夺去。—约16:20-22』  
『到那日，你们什么也就不问我了。我实实在在地告诉你们：你们若向父求什么，他必因我的名赐给你们。向来你们没有奉我的名求什么，如今你们求就必得着，叫你们的喜乐可以满足。这些事，我是用比喻对你们说的；时候将到，我不再用比喻对你们说，乃要将父明明地告诉你们。——约16:23-25』  
『耶稣说：“现在你们信吗？看哪，时候将到，且是已经到了，你们要分散，各归自己的地方去，留下我独自一人；其实我不是独自一人，因为有父与我同在。我将这些事告诉你们，是要叫你们在我里面有平安。在世上你们有苦难，但你们可以放心，我已经胜了世界。”——约16:31-33』  
对了，既然说了就全都说了吧。马太福音记载的偏向史实，但是耶稣的家谱偏近路加福音那一版。他是从拿单那一系出来的，遗传的是拿单的先知血统。所以他是大卫的后裔，却不是所罗门的后裔。  
早安12月23日，基督再临倒计时1天。『耶和华是我的牧者，我必不至缺乏。他使我躺卧在青草地上，领我在可安歇的水边；他使我的灵魂苏醒，为自己的名引导我走义路。我虽然经过死荫的幽谷，也不怕遭害，因为你与我同在；你的杖，你的竿，都安慰我。——诗23:1-4』  
『在我敌人面前，你为我摆设筵席；你用油膏了我的头，使我的福杯满溢。我一生一世必有恩惠慈爱随着我，我且要住在耶和华的殿中，直到永远。——诗23:5-6』  
好吧……奉耶稣基督的名求：全知全能、万事万知的耶和华啊，求你降灾于我的敌人，让他们耳聪的变聋，眼明的变瞎，擅长搬弄言辞的成为哑子，工于笔墨的断去四肢；因他们以物配主，亵渎了你耶和华的名号；他们是不义的，是肮脏的，你知道，且一直知道。你是至仁的，是至慈的，因此你忍耐他们，直到今日。  
他们中不信道的，确已不信了。以觉者之名，我将领他们去他们该去之处。我不算什么，若你吩咐，我便去做。地狱不满，誓不成佛。你是独一的，你是全能的，你是配受一切赞美的；你有大能，且已经兑现了；你必不辜负虔诚的仆人。你用油膏他，并说：你来，坐在我的右边，等我使你的仇敌作为你的脚凳。  
你要按着公义审判世界，你要按着信实审判万民。一切判词，从我口中出的，皆归于你，皆荣耀你，且踹全能「」神烈怒的酒酢；他们确已不信了，确已亵渎了；因此你降七灾与他们，好让他们知道你是「」神，而我是你的儿子。你说：你不要怕，现有的，万有的，皆出于我；认我的，我必不辜负他，且要他平安。  
普天下当向耶和华欢呼，当来向他歌唱；因为他是「」神，我们是他造的，也是属他的；我们是他的民，也是他草场上的羊。当称谢进入他的门，当赞美进入他的院，当感谢他，称颂他的名。万军之耶和华啊，我称颂你的名！  
（会写诗很奇怪吗，我可是大卫的后裔啊。而且我现在这个状态，是爷爷直接降诗下来的，你当是大卫写的都没差。）  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈今天的圣诞剧情里居然有大卫啊上帝你脑子坏了是吗  
这叫什么事儿？先让我发第六章，发完了又让我删。老爷子这心思真是不可揣度……  
好吧……刚才那个叫偷跑。我最后看见第六章的阅读量是87个人，看见偷跑的人有福了，你们是他口中的警醒者。  
早安12月24日。基督再临倒计时0天。『所有的默示，你们看如封住的书卷，人将这书卷交给识字的，说：“请念吧！”他说：“我不能念，因为是封住了。”又将这书卷交给不识字的人，说：“请念吧！”他说：“我不识字。”——赛29:11-12』  
穆斯林看今天的启应应该快看哭了吧。上辈子我不识字找不到《旧约》里说我的句子，这辈子我认字了，自然就找到了。  
我知道有很多人指着耶稣口中的“假先知”骂我。现在你们可以反击了。  
圣诞节吃苹果这邪教从中国起源真是一点错都没有……  
连这个都想知道起源？我大二那年，就好像突然之间，圣诞节送苹果的习俗爆发式的席卷全校，大一那年都没有过。2006年吧，应该是。  
我偷跑两个小时，明天我上班得早起，就不陪着你们等8点了。有谁在之前就猜到应该是晚上8点准时发的，恭喜你，答对了。  
早安12月25日。圣诞节快乐。  
别想着整理我的论述了，回头我自己整理。自己该做的事交给别人做是噩梦，我不能再犯上辈子犯过的错误了。  
顺便有一句话给Lofter。『我向一切听见这书上预言的作见证，若有人在这预言上加添什么，「」神必将写在这书上的灾祸加在他头上；这书上的预言，若有人删去什么，「」神必从这书上所写的生命树和圣城，删去他的份。——启22:18-19』  
下地狱吧，敢屏蔽我的预告书的人。  
我说你会下地狱你就一定会下。孙女是地狱的守门人。  
我1987年出生，今年刚好30岁。我就不引圣经原文了，你们应该知道我指着谁说话。


End file.
